


A Star in the Night - Blurbs

by SweetMotherHaveMercy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Marauders, Marauders AU, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMotherHaveMercy/pseuds/SweetMotherHaveMercy
Summary: Marauders Era AU Blurbs from a full-length fic in the works! Includes OC's and the lovable men of the Marauders themselves.





	1. Palliative Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Sirius Black... All of JK Rowling's characters are hers and hers alone. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> I am currently in the midst of writing a fanfic of a couple original characters in the Maurader's era HP universe. This is the description for that fic and some random blurbs from far off chapters that my jumbled mind decided to write before any of the chronologically first stuff. The full fic won't be uploaded until I have at least a few of the first chapters completed though.
> 
> Also, small side note: Wolfstar is in the full fic but not in any of the blurbs as of yet. Wolfstar is *not* end game for this fic however, because I like bathing in the blood of the broken fandom hearts. 
> 
> :) Enjoy!

"May I kiss you now?" His hand tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck and the other pressed onto the small of her waist. He hovered over her and watched her pupils swell at his proximity.

"Is this a trick?" Her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes trying to resist fluttering closed, stayed transfixed on his lips. Sirius felt as if she had rendered his heart clean in two with that barely audible question, but he didn't let it sway him. _Steady. Don't give in._

Instead, he let it spur him on. The hand that laid against her waist opened to grip her by it, his thumb pressed against her belly and his fingers burrowed into her back. His other hand gripped her neck more firmly and waited... waited for her to shift her weight into his hands. She had to, he knew she did. His heart was nearly in his throat, hers had to be the same.

They were always the same.


	2. 7th Year Gryffindor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a blurb from the chapter of my fic that immediately follow's Jily's first kiss!!! :D I'm not giving away the context. It will make more sense in the full story. This is just me uploading it for funsies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theia is one of my OC's for this story and is the main protagonist outside the Marauders. Also I gave Amos Diggory a younger, cockier brother, just so I could use that alliteration. Fight me.

She found herself fidgeting with her bracelet when it tingled against her wrist. She flipped the clasp and peaked at the inside rim.

_SOS. Treehouse. NOW._

"Right on cue!" She reclasped the bracelet and tipped the remainder of the frothy liquid down her throat. With a smirk and a wink at Pete, she hit the empty cup down on the table, "Two more for the road, Rem?" 

"Haha, think she'll need it do you?" 

"Oh if I was a betting man, I'd give these drinks a very short life-expectancy." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the prospect of the doubtless panic attack she was about to walk into.

Remus chuckled in his throat while he poured two generous glasses and slid them back to Theia. "Been long enough coming. Tell her not to overthink it from me?" 

"Way ahead of you Moons," She lifted the drinks to leave and beamed at Remus and Peter who were sharing a gloating look, "Thanks!" 

Slinking and ducking between the bodies, Theia finally made it over to the wall in question. Holding one of the cups between her teeth, she scratched the chip in the stone just at eye level and the footholes melted into existence. With a small flick of her wand she sent the two drinks floating up beside her as she climbed up, sparing a quick glance behind her to check that no one was in any position to be able to see up her skirt. Twenty steps up, a very anxious-looking Lily fidgeted with the ends of her hair, jumping when the top of Theia's head came into to view. 

"I kissed him! He kisse- Potter! He kissed me!" Lily blurted as if she would have burst into the flames she resembled had she held it in half a second longer. 

"I may or may not have noticed..." A smirk grew on Theia's face as she climbed over the edge into the nook. "Now breathe. I brought drinks" She turned, grabbed both cups and was halfway back around when Lily's hand darted out and grabbed a cup to bring immediately to her lips in near desperation. 

Lily took a three gulps, a breath, two more gulps, and then tilted her head back down to meet Theia's quirked eyebrow and smile. "Oh gods, what is happening to me!" 

Theia dropped the teasing brow, and took on a serious look, "Did you like it?" She couldn't quite suppress the grin, but she hid it behind her cup as she took a sip. 

"Di-did I like it?" Lily blustered, turned a bright shade of pink, and darted her green eyes back up to Theia. "Yes... I wanted him to." Theia let the grin behind her cup peak out to reassure her very flustered friend. 

"We had to hold him back so you could finish the song. And that thrice damned Diggory almost blew the whole thing." Theia scowled, _Arrogant fucking prick._

Lily's eyes danced and the corner of her mouth lifted into the ghost of a smirk "I thought I felt a hex fly off to my left." 

"Rat bastard deserved what he got." Theia huffed and took another swill from her rapidly depleting drink. 

"Hey, I resent that!" A mop of blonde hair peaked over the ledge and Pete clumsily climbed into the nook with the two girls.


	3. 5th Year Baiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily, Theia, Harper, and 2 of the 4 Marauders partake in some quick teasing in the halls between a class. This is during fifth year, after the altercation between Lily and Severus, but well before Lily decides she has any sort of fond feelings for James, who is continuously pestering her about liking him. Oh this also just *barely* precedes the origination of Wolfstar. Still haven't written that scene yet though. Ideas/inspiration/what-have-you for it are welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes without saying but I don't know the rules: I don't own any of the Marauders'. All hail JKR for making up this glorious universe. I'm just adding in a few extra characters to play around with it. :)

"So who's your boyfriend this week, Nyx?" Sirius grinned devilishly at her, his usual mischief glinting behind his grey eyes. Theia deadpanned at him and then dropped her face into an expression of mock-shock. Lily and Harper did their best to bite back the grins that were already starting to peak through, Black and Nyx antics were always an amusing way to spend the few minutes between class.

"Shit... wait, do you mean to tell me it isn't you??" One of her hands ran through her hair again as her face changed into an exaggerated look of concentration and she gripped her chin with her thumb and forefinger. "Well hold on a second then..." Sirius' heart thudded against his ribs for a few beats before he shook himself of the perplexing reaction and continued to watch the show she was clearly putting on. 

"Hey Owens!" Theia waved at the sandy blonde-haired boy, who lifted his head up from the conversation he had been having with his friends a little ways down the same hall, "Be my boyfriend?" 

Connor's face matched his scarlet robes for the half a second it took him to respond to the ambushed question, "Yea, 'course." He sent a lopsided smile at her, and Theia blushed prettily at her own antics and his relieving answer. 

"Now see that Evans, that's how you say yes to a date!" James almost couldn't help himself, if Padfoot and Nyx weren't going to sort their shit out, him and Lily certainly didn't have to follow their lead. If only Lily would realize that. 

"I am not saying yes to anything Potter." Lily's posture stiffened into the stubborn stance she was much too familiar with in James' presence. 

"Well you're not, not saying yes." Theia murmured under her breath at Harper who let out a loud guffaw and brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle it from becoming genuine open laughter. 

"I am NOT saying yes!" Lily whirled her head around at her teasing friends, her red locks fanning out behind her. James felt his heart give a swift kick to the back of his sternum as his favorite little spit fire unleashed her temper on a different target; it was one of his favorite things to watch. Sirius couldn't decide which was making him smirk broader, the blush on his best mate's face or the particular sparkle Theia's eyes took on when she was being intentionally devious. 

"Yes Lily, we heard you." Harper conditioned her face into a mask. 

"You're not, _not_ saying yes." Theia finished Harper's train of thought for her, slipping in the second 'not' so quickly and faintly that if you weren't paying rapt attention, you'd have missed it. She was almost mirroring Harper's mask-like expression, with the exception of the glint of excitement she could feel peaking through her eyes from inciting Lily's legendary temper in front of James. 

"NO! I am _not_ saying yes!" Lily's voice jumped up an octave in exasperation. She knew she was rising to the bait Theia was dangling, but the thought of anything but complete loathing for _Potter_ was just too much not to react strongly to. 

" _Yes,_ Lils we aren't deaf. You said you're not, not saying yes to James." Theia raised her hands in surrender and giggled when Lily twitched menacingly towards her wand at the mention of James' first name. Unfortunately, the boy in question chose that particular moment to release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding while watching the scene unfold. At the sound of his continued existence, Lily twirled back around towards the boys posted up against the wall, looking like a red angel of wrath. 

"Piss. Off. POTTER!" Lily half screeched at the frozen teens, turned back and began to walk determinedly in the direction of her next class, wherever that was, she couldn't quite remember through the rage addling her brain. Harper and Theia followed just behind her, giggling at their own terribleness, but didn't want poor Lily to walk herself into any abandoned wings of the castle on accident in her fit of frustration. 

"Can I walk you to class?" Connor stepped out from his group of friends as the girls passed. 

"Yea, 'course." Theia mimicked back at him and glided over to where he stood with his arm held out for her to take. When she took his arm she sent him her best winning smile, then peaked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow back at Sirius, him having been the original antagonist of the entire exchange. 

Sirius watched Connor mutter something under his breath into Theia's ear and heard her emit a throaty chuckle at whatever it was as she pulled her gaze from him and turned it back onto her newly acquired boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated and enthusiastically welcomed!


	4. 6th Year - The Newest 'Potter'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theia goes over to the Potter's a couple days after Sirius shows up battered after running away. 
> 
> Please note - Theia has an anomalous relationship with magic, so her nickname that James calls her in this blurb and the references to "ether" will make more sense in the full fic. It's pretty pivotal to the story, but I didn't feel like editing those out before uploading this. 
> 
> Also note - Wolfstar is ongoing in this part of the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So.*Much.*Fluff.*

The thought of catching her hadn't even crossed his mind when she vaulted herself into his arms and he reacted instinctively to hold her up off the ground pressed against him. He could feel this little girl-shaped furnace radiate her heat through his chest into his iced-over core. She didn't fuss, or coo soothing words into his ear, or curse his family for their folly, cruelty, or loss. She just held on, enveloping him in steady security. He buried his face into her shoulder and neck and squeezed his arms around her waist slightly. 

They could have been there for an hour for all either of them knew before Sirius let out a breath slowly against the skin at the crook of her neck and tilted forward to let her slide down him to the floor. Her eyes weren't heartbroken for him when he let go of her and looked down. She looked at him intently and he felt himself solidify slightly, standing there under her gaze. She gave him a bright smile and said nothing, Sirius was just happy at least one person wasn't going to treat him like a broken little china doll. He'd never felt so vulnerable in his entire life and he hated being reminded of it. Her presence was always so steadying, and for that he was eternally grateful. _Probably an ether thing she doesn't realize she's doing._

Theia turned to James, "Are the house elves particularly busy today, do you know?" James scoffed and chuckled at the same time.

"I haven't yet asked them of their schedule today, Ethee." 

"Did you bring treats?" Sirius' eyes were shining with a familiar note of mischief.

"I forgot the doggy biscuits at home today unfortunately. But I did bring one in the form of an old family recipe I recently tweaked, if that counts." 

"Brilliant. Bubsey!"

Theia took out a folded piece of paper and kneeled down in front of the expectant house elf that cracked into the room, gave him a timid smile and a quiet 'please and thank you,' when she handed him the recipe. The house elf glanced over the recipe and squeaked in delight, clutching it to his chest and cracking back out of the room after a quick 'Of course, Miss Nyxie!' Sirius realized he was smirking when she stood back up, smoothing out the caramel jumper she had tucked into her favorite old Ilvermony skirt. 

"What's this one?"

"White chocolate chip cranberry."

The grin that lit up Theia's face could have cracked the sun in half and Sirius felt a laugh bubble into his throat for the first time in weeks. 

~~Later that night ~~

"Did you send her an owl when I was bathing as well?"

"Nah mate, I didn't. Must have been an ether thing she picked up when she saw your sad puppy face." 

Sirius rolled his eyes and found himself grateful for the darkness in the room that night when he felt unexpected heat crawl up his cheeks.


	5. 6th Year Gryffindor Party Cont'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their conversation with Peter, Theia and Lily rejoin the party where Jily shared their first kiss. This is just a small continuation of the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad I've been so neglectful of this story (since this is my first one) and I've had this blurb written for ages now so I figured I would upload it to sort of tide it over until Christmas when I can actually upload the beginning of the full fic. 
> 
> Thank you to any and everyone reading this! I'm writing this fic entirely for my own entertainment but your feedback makes it all the more fun! :)

Theia shrugged and tossed a furtive look at Lily, "Ready?" 

"Yea, come on, I wouldn't want anyone thinking I couldn't handle myself." She motioned for Theia to go down first, and quickly vanished their empty glasses before following her. At the bottom, she linked her arm in Theia's and the girls made their way back through the crowd, Lily sporadically whispered recent Gryffindor gossip about a few people as they passed. They finally settled in a gap far enough away from the music that they didn't have to shout to hear each other, but close enough that they didn't feel awkward dancing to the thudding sounds. 

Theia turned her brain off and just let the drinks she'd had carry her body through the rhythm, finding that her hips liked the bass of the songs that were playing. Her and Lily twirled each other around, and scanned the room every now and again to see who was passing though. Theia smirked when she saw Lily's eyes repeatedly dart towards the corner she had occupied earlier with a certain Gryffindor chaser. 

When Lily started chewing her lip, and unknowingly drew a few heated looks from some stray guys around them, Theia decided they should move before someone provoked one of the more volatile Marauders into re-establishing his claim. 

"Lils! My drinks are wearing off, want to go see if we can't stir up the girls into finding something stronger?" Theia looped her arm through Lily's and sent off an air of unapproachableness into the ether surrounding her, hoping to ward off the creep to their left who had just done a head-to-toe on the pair and was licking his lips. She was growling inside her head at that skeeze when the space to her right became suddenly very warm and a hand found itself on her back just below her shoulder blades. 

"I think I can cut out the middleman for you." Sirius' voice was low in her ear, and Theia followed his gaze to the aforementioned creep who was now pointedly looking into his cup to avoid the intensity of the Black Heir's scowl. She suppressed a chuckle and released the tension she had been holding around Lily and herself and smiled down at the flask filled with a dark amber liquid Sirius was holding out to show her. _How did he get this close when I had that air out around us... He touched me..._ With that, Theia became intensely aware of the warmth Sirius' hand was emanating through her back. She felt it relax a bit when she released the tension-filled shield, but he hadn't moved it yet. 

"What, no suit of armor today Black? Seems almost like a let down when you're going to come swooping in, saving the day like that." Theia tilted her head back and gave Sirius a playful coy smile. Sirius' scowl melted into his favorite smirk and he gave her an obvious wink.

"S'at the cleaners, love."


	6. Full Fic Uploaded!

Hello all! This is just an update to let anyone that may be interested know that I have uploaded the very first chapter of the full-length version of this fic! It is listed under the name "A Star in the Night." 

The second chapter will hopefully be done tomorrow which will have much more Marauder's interactions in it. 

PLEASE ENJOY :)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's reading this, pleeeeease tell me if you like it, love it, hate it, ship it, sink it, etc.


End file.
